


Long Nose

by americanatheart2019



Category: American Revolution RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: 18th Century, American Revolution, Anal Sex, Bi-Curiosity, Bromance, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfiction, Fiction, First Time Blow Jobs, French Kissing, Gay Founding Fathers (Hamilton), Gay Sex, Historical, Kissing, M/M, Major General - Freeform, Mention Edward Rutledge, Mpreg, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanatheart2019/pseuds/americanatheart2019
Summary: After Alexander Hamilton sent John Laurens an explicit letter that was half burned, I made a scenario of what happened between them after.





	1. The Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy my man on man action stories. I really do have a passion for the Founding Fathers and Military Officers involved in the 18th Century.

It's been days since Hamilton had sent a letter to Laurens so disturbing that it had to be partially burned. Despite that incident, the two gentleman remained very close friends and moved on with their male bonding. Around 5 pm, Hamilton and Laurens had just finished their dinner and continued to converse by the fireplace in Hamilton's home as they drank Raspberry Brandy.

"Mr. Hamilton, I wanted to discuss with you about the letter you sent me last week", Laurens said nervously.

"Oh yes, I remember that and I meant every word of it", Hamilton responded with a smirk on his face.

"Sir, I found it wrong and highly disturbing!", Laurens snapped. "What will the whole town think of us if they found out?".

"Well sir, I had to as open as I possible could", Hamilton backed off.

"I do love you Hamilton, we have the closest friendship in New York in this generation, but we both have wives and families", Laurens tried to cheer Hamilton back up.

"I know and I love them, but I just want to experience something more than friendship, just this once", Hamilton begged as he eyed Laurens groin.

Laurens sighs, takes a deep breath and chugs the last few drops of his Raspberry Brandy. He sets down the glass and glares at Hamilton.

"Fine, if we do this, no one can ever, do you hear me?", Laurens said in a serious tone. 

"Sir, you have my word", Hamilton got excited again.

The two military officers made their way up to the bedroom and got themselves prepared for a night they won't soon forget.

"Tomorrow, I'm off to Charleston, South Carolina for a visit with Edward Rutledge and I won't be back for at least a few weeks", Laurens turned around as Hamilton closes the door.

"Yes sir, of course I understand", Hamilton said as he began to kiss Laurens neck.

"So you know that this is my last night in New York?", Laurens stopped to look at Hamilton.

"Yes, I know that babe", Hamilton starred back at Laurens and then continued to kiss him around his neck.

"Then I give you my permission to do me before I...", Laurens trailed off as he was interrupted by Hamilton's lips locking onto his.

Laurens closes his eyes as he starts to wrap his arms around Hamilton neck. He never realized how soft Hamilton's lips were until he started kissing them. Growing up, Laurens attracted both genders, he just never thought that he would ever be doing it with his closest friend. The two started spent time french kissing and then went straight into rough kissing. The two men let out soft moans and soon, Hamilton forces Laurens to his knees.

"I think you know what I want", Hamilton said seductively and looked down below at Laurens.

"Yes sir", Laurens said in a nervous voice looking back up at Hamilton.

Laurens begins to rub Hamilton's groin and feels his cock getting harder with each stroke he makes. Hamilton, with his hands on his hips and looking up, swears and moans at Laurens touching his genitals. Laurens struggles to undo his breeches, but eventually succeeds and is gazed at Hamilton's size. 

"I told you so, everything in that letter is true", Hamilton said proudly.

"You sure did", Laurens responded as he wet his mouth.

Laurens' mouth was wet enough as he took in half of Hamilton's cock. He gagged, but wanted to impress Hamilton and tried to push his penis further in his mouth. By now, Laurens was deep throating Hamilton.

"Oh fuck you, you're going to make me cum early baby", Hamilton flinched and giggled from Laurens wet mouth.

Hamilton helped Laurens back to his feet and then pushed him onto the bed. The two shared a kiss longer than before and this time, it was Hamilton's turn to give him a blow job. He easily pulled down Laurens breeches and began sucking as he jacked himself off. Laurens stroked and pulled at Hamilton's hair as he felt his cock go down Hamilton's throat.

"Oh my God", Laurens said surprised. "I didn't know you had that in you".

"I've fooled around with other men, but it's ok, I'm clean", Hamilton said as he continued.

Hamilton and Laurens laugh it off and then undress each other slowly, then things get freakier from there.

"I want you in me, right now", Laurens playfully said to Hamilton.

"Hush now, be patient", Hamilton prepared himself to get into Laurens.

The two men were from completely different worlds, but shared a bond so strong, they never imagined themselves fooling around with each other. Hamilton and Laurens, who were both military officers, were one of the few things they had in common.

Hamilton french kisses Laurens and then gently turns him over onto his stomach. After kissing his neck and back, Laurens arches his back and lets Hamilton carefully penetrate him with his big cock. Now, Hamilton was thrusting Laurens from behind while he let out little scream, cries, moans and grunts.

"I've wanted this for a really long time", Hamilton whispered into Laurens ear as he continued to fuck him.

Laurens couldn't speak from the pain, but was able to make a sound in agreement. He closes his eyes, squeezes the mattress and lets Hamilton go harder with each thrust. Hamilton quickly changes positions, kisses Laurens and gets him on top. Laurens rides on top of Hamilton until he was able to finally cum inside him.

"Oh shit!", Hamilton screamed when he reached his climax and layed beside Laurens.

"Hey, it's my turn to cum", Laurens said as he turned back over.

"You're right", Hamilton was exhausted, but had to do what needed to be done.

Hamilton moves down Laurens, takes a breath and goes for Laurens cock. He hardens him again by doing a little nipple play and sucking, and then performs a blow job.

It doesn't take Hamilton long for Laurens to have an orgasm.

"Fuck, keep going, I'm almost there!", Laurens screams and then reaches then his climax.

As Laurens finished his orgasm, he looked down to see Hamilton looking up at him as he was swallowing the aftermath.

"Thank You, Laurens", Hamilton said as he got right back up beside Laurens.

"No, Thank You, that was an interesting experience", Laurens panted as responded with a smile.

For the rest of the night, Hamilton and Laurens cuddled naked together in bed after their moment of hot sex.


	2. An Unexpected Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Laurens is back in New York after his visit with his friend, Edward Rutledge, in South Carolina. Not long after his return, he finds out that he is somehow pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right, this is an MPREG Story! John Laurens is pregnant!

It has been 8 weeks since Laurens has returned to New York. His trip to South Carolina went very well, but while he was there, he began to notice some strange body changes that seemed to get worse as time went on.

Laurens throws up and leans against a tree until the nauseating feeling goes away. He is feeling hot, dizzy and rubs his stomach to try and relieve some discomfort. Thinking that it was just the flu or some unknown illness, he immediately goes to a doctor for help.

"What the fuck is wrong with me!?", Laurens demanded the doctor for some answers.

The doctor was just as confused as him and all he could ask were things like "Did you eat anything under cooked?", and "Were you near anyone who was sick?".

"All I did was I had a 2 week visit with a friend in South Carolina, but no one was suffering from a disease and the food was properly made", Laurens said frustrated.

"Well it's definitely not flu season yet, but wait at least 48 hours and if you don't feel any better, come to me right away", the doctor recommended.

"Doctor, I can't wait any longer!", Laurens raised his voice. "This has been going on for weeks now".

"Yes I understand that, but I have no idea what illness you could be suffering from", the doctor tried to calm down Laurens.

"I can't specifically remember the exact day it started, it just progressed slowly, I guess it has been 8 weeks since I noticed some changes?", Laurens kept his cool.

The doctor froze, turned around to Laurens and asked "What kind of changes?".

"Like, I have noticed that I've been eating more than usual, my chest kind of hurts a little too and my stomach feels heavy even though I'm not overweight", Laurens revealed every bit of detail to the doctor.

"Shit, your symptoms sound like pregnancy symptoms, but you're a male so that's out of the box", the doctor laughed it off.

"What do you think this is a comedy club? This isn't the time to be funny!", Laurens wanted the doctor to be serious.

"I apologize sir, I'll figure out what is your health problem, I'll do whatever it takes", the doctor got professional again.

Laurens left the doctors to get back to Hamilton's place and couldn't wait to explain everything that just happened.

"That doctor is an idiot, who does he think he is saying that I have pregnancy symptoms!", Laurens vent out to Hamilton as he poured some Raspberry Brandy.

"Relax, maybe he was just joking around", Hamilton tried to calm him down.

"How can I relax, I told the doctor that my visit was not a time to be funny, I just want answers", Laurens said in grief.

"You're right, I'm sorry, I do want to know what is happening to my dear friend", Hamilton offered him a drink.

"No thanks Hammy, I'm much to upset to drink right now", Laurens sighed and warmed himself up by the fireplace.

The two gentleman relaxed by the fireplace while the wind howled outside and bright moonlight lit the sky.

"So what else did the doctor say?", Hamilton asked as he sipped away at his drink.

"If I don't feel myself again within 48 hours, I will have to go back to him", Laurens said as if he was going to give up.

"Please don't let this bring you down, I hate seeing you upset", Hamilton tried to cheer up Laurens. "Why don't I go with you when you go to the doctors?

"I would be honored to have your support", Laurens said happily as he and Hamilton went to bed.

After the 48 hour mark, Hamilton tags along with Laurens for their visit to the doctors. The carriage ride there was only 20 minutes. Unfortunately, Laurens threw up in a wooden bucket a few times on the way there.

"God, this sucks, it burns when it comes up", Laurens said in a gravelly voice.

"I know throwing up is not fun, the doctor will have to figure out what your issue is", Hamilton did his best to be sympathetic.

When Laurens got to the doctors, he expresses his frustration and explains to the doctor that his symptoms aren't going away. Hamilton waits patiently nearby because the doctors is a large tent with other sick patients. Back to the story...

"Doctor, I don't know when this will go away, but please make it stop", Lauren begged.

"Sir, I've done some research and asked for some advice from other physicians", the doctor said calmy.

"Isn't there anything you can do?", Laurens asked and glanced over at Hamilton.

"Well, I can try giving you a physical and feel for any abnormalities", the doctor made an uncomfortable suggestion.

The thought of having hands in his backdoor was just awkward, but Laurens had no choice. Something had to be done, so instead of backing out, Laurens went straight for it.

"Fine, if this is the only thing that can be done, then let's do this", Laurens said with a brave face.

Laurens laid down on his side and let the doctor perform a physical on him. The pain wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Hamilton just cringed a little so he looked away and waited patiently.

"Oh my, sir", the doctor said in shock.

"What's wrong?", Laurens asked nervously.

"I just felt something odd, like it's an open cavity, like a female", the doctor said as he guided his hand back out and Laurens got back up slowly.

"Are you saying that he's pregnant?", Alexander shouts from across the room.

Everyone kind of stopped in shocked, but the doctor pulled him to Laurens as he put his breeches back on.

"Gentleman, I have done everything that I could, all I can say is that there's a strong possibility that Laurens is indeed pregnant", the doctor announced to the men privately.

Laurens and Hamiltion left the doctors tent and went back home still in shock.

"How is this even possible?", Laurens asked all confused.

"I don't know, but this is a crazy weird miracle!", Hamilton said full of joy.

"Yeah, it's a miracle that you won't have to go through the pain I'm going to experience", Laurens groaned from his symptoms.

"Hey, it's not like everyone in the tent heard me clearly, besides, I promise to be there for you", Hamilton comforted Laurens.

"Please, I really do need you to be there for me, every step of the way", Laurens said after he threw up a little more onto the grass.

2-3 months later, Laurens stands by the front window of Hamiltons home, rubbing his small growing bump while Hamilton sets up some tea and biscuits.

"Did the doctor let you know when it's baby time?", Hamilton said as he kisses Laurens on the cheek and put his hand on his belly.

"No, the doctor just said when I'm bigger, I'll know by instinct", Laurens said as he felt tiny kicks in his abdomen.

"Oh that's helpful, but come see what I did this morning before you woke up", Hamilton said excitedly as he took Laurens by the hand and guided him to a small empty room.

Hamilton and Laurens entered the small room that looked like a nursery. There was a crib by the window, a brown/white fur carpet, a small fireplace, two sofa chairs and candles everywhere.

"Babe, this is wonderful, and all the clothes are in the closet?", Laurens asked with tear filled eyes.

"Yes, I wanted to set up everything early so you can have more rest", Hamilton said as he kisses Laurens.

"Where did you get this stuff?", Laurens asked curiously.

"I had some neighbors who needed to get rid of this stuff, so I bought it for a cheap price", Hamilton was proud of himself.

Laurens kisses Hamilton back. He was excited that the room was already prepared and that he could enjoy his pregnancy. He was grateful that Hamilton took time to purchase some much needed furniture and clothes.

At a visit to the doctors, the doctor tells him because he is male, that he should be giving birth when he is looks like he's 7 - 8 months along. Laurens bump is growing faster now as the time goes by and is now 5 and a half months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make Alexander Hamilton be the pregnant one, but then I'm like, no thanks lol Not being mean, I do love them both.


	3. It's Baby Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Laurens enjoys the last months of his pregnancy before giving birth!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this story was going to be more of Alexander Hamilton, but I switched it to John Laurens cause I thought he deserved more attention.

Laurens rubs his 6 month bump as he sits by the warm fireplace in Hamilton's home. It has been most a quarter of year since he has remained indoors. No one in New York knew what he and Hamilton have done. It would be disgraceful to humanity if the city knew a male was carrying a baby and they would be hanged as punishment for their situation. Silence was finally broken in the morning.

"I can't wait until this pregnancy is over, so I can go out and socialize again", Laurens said as he got up from his sofa chair.

"Indeed Laurens, but remember, if anyone else knew about our baby, it's possible for us both to be hanged", Hamilton reminded him.

"You're right and it sucks, I mean I still wonder how I was cursed with this surprise uterus", Laurens sat back down feeling ashamed of himself.

"Don't feel bad, maybe God wanted this for a reason, but please don't be sad, it's not good for the baby,", Hamilton tried to cheer him up again.

"What reason could that be?", Laurens looked up at Hamilton standing beside him.

"Well, this kind of miracle is very rare and maybe more people should be educated about it instead of feeling embarrassed or awkward", Hamilton said positively.

"Huh, I never really thought it about that way, I guess it is pretty cool how we made a baby together", Laurens felt happy again.

The next day after Laurens felt good about his pregnancy, the doctor came to visit Hamilton's place to sort out a birth plan. They also needed to figure out a way to tell neighbors and other friends about their soon-to-be-born-baby.

"Good Afternoon gentlemen, have you two come up with a plan for the birth of your child?", the doctor asked as he put his coat on the hook by the door.

"No doctor, I don't have a vagina", Laurens admitted. "What do you think this baby will do, pop out my ass?".

"Actually, I think that's possible, although I should warn you, it's going to be the most painful experience in your lifetime", the doctor warned him.

"Jesus, don't traumatize him now", Hamilton said as he hugged Laurens from behind.

"I'm just giving you an early warning, but I'll give you another warning, I have never actually delivered a baby before", the doctor hesitated.

"What?", Laurens asked in shock.

"Come on, I'm a doctor for disease, open wounds and bodily injuries, not delivering babies", the doctor seemed a little stuck up at this moment.

"Well shit, what are we going to do now?", Laurens asked feeling all hope is lost.

"Let's all calm down for a second, it's never to late to learn how to deliver a baby. I can do it, but I'll need to find some assistance from a housewife who can keep secrets", the doctor suggested.

"Yes doctor that works for us, as long as the baby is born alive and healthy", Hamilton looked at Laurens in agreement.

It has been a month since the doctor's visit and Hamilton receives a morning letter from the doctor while Laurens sleeps in upstairs.

*Dear Hamilton and Laurens, I apologize for this late notification. A trusty midwife has been found and will be accompanying me on the day you deliver. She has 13 years of experience and delivered her 2 children. I hope you two gentleman are doing well and I will be there on your special day. Sincerely Dr. noname*

Soon Laurens comes down the stairs to see Hamilton reading the latter at the table and eating his usual light breakfast of strong coffee and whole wheat bread with butter.

"Good Morning Hammy", Laurens said as he sat beside Hamilton, cradling his 7 month bump.

Hamilton put down the letter, turned around and put both his hands on Laurens growing bump.

"How are you feeling baby?", Hamilton asked as he gazed into Laurens eyes.

"Heavier. I feel like this kid could come out any day now", Laurens giggled as he felt the kicks getting stronger. "So what were you reading?".

"That was a letter from the doctor, he has good news that I can't wait to tell you", Hamilton expressed his excitement.

"That's so good to hear, what is the good news?", Laurens asked hopefully as he sipped some tea.

"The doctor said that he has found an experience midwife who can keep secrets and that he apologizes for the late notification", Hamilton said as he hugged Laurens.

"I don't even care for the apology, I'm just glad a midwife will be with him just in case anything goes wrong", Laurens said happily.

"Everything will be fine, we just have to stay as hopeful as we can and pray to God that we will have a successful birth", Hamilton comforted Laurens.

For the next 2-3 weeks, Laurens was nearing the end of his pregnancy and was advised to have more sex and rest while Hamilton made sure the nursery was still in order.

"Fuck, you're tight, are you sure I'm not hurting the baby?", Hamilton asked as Laurens rode him.

"No you're doing great, the baby's fine", Laurens gasped as he had a big orgasm.

"Oh wow that is a lot of wetness, I did a good job to you", Hamilton laughed at the amount of fluid on him.

"Hammy, I don't think that was an orgasm", Laurens stopped to feel a sudden intense pressure drop in the pit of his stomach.

"Wait, what do you mean?", Hamilton asked as he slowly got up from the bed.

"I think my water broke!", Laurens said in shock, still in the same sex position.

"Son of a bitch, now?", Hamilton asked as he complained. "I didn't even have an orgasm".

"That's not important! The baby is coming now, go get the doctor!", Laurens shouted as he clutched his stomach.

In the night of Hamilton's moonlit room, Laurens manages to quickly put on a nightgown before the next contraction. He pulls on the blankets and waits for him to return with the doctor and midwife. Each contraction grew stronger and got worse as every minute passed by. The pain was unbearable and all Laurens could do, was to try and breathe along with the pain. Finally, he was no longer scared and alone.

"We're here baby, you can do this", Hamilton ran over to Laurens to hold his hand.

"Hello Laurens, how are you feeling now?", the doctor asked as he got himself prepared.

"We...had...sex, like you advised me...and then my water broke on Hamilton", Laurens explained as he was panting and sweating in pain.

The doctor understood Laurens pain and then introduced the midwife.

"This is the midwife I mentioned in the correspondence letter, aren't we glad we found her?", the doctor said with the towels and tools ready.

"Hello gentlemen, I was inspired by your situation and I just knew I had to be apart of it, it's an honor to meet both of you", the midwife said with a positive attitude.

"I'd love to shake your hand woman, but as you can see, mine is being crushed by the love of my life", Hamilton showed a brave face, but wanted to cringe from the pain.

"Me too, I will after someone gets this baby out of me!", Laurens screamed from the pressure moving down towards his opening.

The midwife got Laurens to spread his legs and felt below him to feel for the head. Laurens groaned from the intruding fingers, but was comforted by Hamilton being by his side.

"Alright gentleman, I can feel the baby's head", the midwife announced gleefully.

"Yes baby, that's a good sign!", Hamilton cheered with his hand still being squeezed by Laurens.

"Laurens, you can start pushing on your next contraction", the midwife said as she quickly showed the doctor how to deliver a baby.

Laurens nodded as he closed his eyes, too a deep breath and bore down as hard as he could. Hamilton whispered encouraging statements to him in his ear, hoping that he could hear him. The doctor and midwife also encouraged him to keep going.

"You got this Laurens, keep pushing", Hamilton's warm breathe against his ear made Laurens feel better.

"You're almost there, the head is starting to what, crown now?", the doctor was nervous as it is his first time delivering a baby.

The doctor glanced over at the midwife beside him to make sure that he was right. Laurens felt the burn and almost stopped pushing.

"No, don't stop pushing baby, the head is almost out!", the nurse warns him.

"Fuck, the burning is bad, I can't do this!", Laurens cried from the stinging sensation.

"Yes you can, I know you can. Soon our child will be here and you won't be in pain", Hamilton had his other hand on his shoulder.

Everyone in the room encourages Laurens to keep pushing. Eventually, the head finally emerges and Hamilton looks down to see it. 

"Oh Baby, I can see the baby's head", Hamilton jumps a little from the joy he was feeling.

"What? Oh my God, I want to feel it!", Laurens took deep breaths as he moved his hand to feel his baby's head and began to have tears of joy.

"Laurens, we really need you to push one more time for the shoulders", the nurse advised him.

The doctor prepared himself to catch the baby as Laurens made his final push. From the baby's head being out, the shoulders came out slowly and then the doctor successfully pulls out the crying baby. Laurens and Hamilton gaze in amazement at their baby.

"Thank you, for everything doctor", Laurens said as he got to hold his baby.

"You know midwife, I can finally shake your hand", joked Hamilton.

"I also thank the midwife for helping the doctor", Laurens smiled at his baby.

"It was my pleasure, at least I know what to do for next time", said the doctor.

"As it was mine too", the midwife nodded in agreement. 

"What's the little guys name?", Hamilton asked.

"John Hamilton", Laurens answered as he kissed Hamilton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this may be my longest chapter ever that I'll do on here. We'll see what happens in the future, I hope you enjoyed this complete story!

**Author's Note:**

> I was really debating if I should make this fan-fiction a short MPREG Series, it's a yes!


End file.
